Arthur Nightingale
is an Freelancing Pirate and the Ex-Captain of the Netherworld Pirates. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's Top Fighter, Archer Nightingale, grandson of the famed Bounty Hunter, Allen Nightingale, and the foster brother of the infamous New World pirate better known as the Commander of The Skyline Pirates Eternal Division, Calico Kidd. His life long goal is to Destroy the World Government and maybe become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the Former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that destryoing the World Government will lead to freedom in the world. He was also among the Prisoners who escaped Impel Down after Blackbeard entered to recruit people for his crew. As the founder and Ex-Captain of the Pirates, he is the first member that makes up the crew as well as one of its top three fighters. Arthur was one of new eleven rookie pirates who had been referred to as "[[w:c:onepiece:Eleven Supernovas|Eleven Supernovas]", the eleven pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line. Arthur's current bounty is 398,000,000, stated by "Sentomaru" after the time skip, and confirmed by one of the readings from a Pacifista. He has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, even among the Gorosei, and the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous by the World Government. Arthur has repeatedly committed crimes against the World Government out of spite. He has gained a reputation for being 'reckless' and, in some cases, 'insane', after causing an incident in Mariejois, escaping from Impel Down with the other prisoners from Level 6, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is labeled as a "dangerous future element". He has eaten the Tētsu Tētsu no Mi. Appearance Arthur is a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. He has a black tattoo that is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder: before, Arthur bearded a pirate crew symbol marked on the top of his right shoulder. He usually wears a wing-like sleeve on his right shoulder (right above the spot where his Crew Jolly Roger tattoo used to be) and various piercings throughout his whole body, usually in sets of three or five, with the most visible ones being those on his face. His usual outfit consists of a shabby black sleeveless tunic with studded edges and a studded belt around his waist, loose white pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. Arthur, for the most part, has the same outfit throughout most his adventures, as opposed to the rest of his ex-crew, who change frequently. After he was incarcerated at Impel Down, he wore a striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners, yet he was permitted to keep his metal piercings. After freed during the Impel Down Arc, he donned similar cloth to the one he usually wore except blue in color with black pants and purple. Gallery External Links Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Characters